


Dreams Suck

by DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967



Category: The Morganville Vampires - Rachel Caine
Genre: Angst and Fluff, Bad Dreams, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, PTSD, Shane POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-15
Updated: 2016-11-15
Packaged: 2018-08-31 04:19:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8563774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967/pseuds/DeanAndCastiel4Ever1967
Summary: Angsty one-shot. Warning: don't read if you haven't read Black Dawn! First fan fic ever written so please bear with me!





	

"Claire, what are you saying?" I asked, desperately trying not to understand what she was telling me. There were tears in my eyes, dammit, though I hated to admit it.

"I'm leaving you Shane. I just can't deal with this anymore; with you anymore. It's just too hard. I deserve to love someone who can love me back fully, not worried that I will dissappear when they look away. I deserve better than you. I'm sorry," she ended softly, turning around so that I couldn't see her face. I felt like someone had ripped out my heart, and rubbed salt in the hole it left. She had just confirmed all of my fears. She was right. She deserved better than me. That didn't mean that I wouldn't fight to keep her. I stepped toward her, tears flowing freely down my face; I didn't even try to stop them, they might change her mind, and she'd stay with me. I put my hands on her shoulders, and pleaded, my voice thick with tears.

"Please don't do this to me Claire, I can't take it; can't take you leaving me. Don't leave me like everyone else! You are the only good thing that has happened to me my whole life. I won't be able to stand it if you leave me. Please don't leave me!" I yelled that last bit, and broke down into sobbs. I sank to the ground, my head in my hands, as she took a deep breath and said "Im sorry!" and ran out of the room. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed as I woke up, covered in sweat, and panting. It was all a dream. A sick and twisted nightmare.

"Shane! Are you alright! I heard you scream," claire yelled as she ran into my room, "I thought someone was trying to kill you!" I was still processing that what I had just experienced was just a nightmare, not reality. It was getting hard to tell what was real, and what wasn't. Just a dream man, it wasn't real, see Claire is standing infront of you, I tried to convince myself, it wasn't real. "What wasn't real? Did you have a nightmare again?" Claire asked, startling me. I hadn't known I said that out loud. She walked over to my bed and sat down. I was looking down, so she put her small hand under my chin and pulled my face up so I had to look at her. "It wasn't real, Shane, it wasn't real." then she took my face in her hands, and kissed me. I think she tried to make it a soft, quick kiss, but her mouth lingered a little, but I needed her so badly in that moment. I grabbed her in my arms and deepened the kiss. Our tongues intertwined and settled into a furious pace. I needed to prove to myself that she was here, real, not just a figment of my overactive imagination.

"Are you really here, Claire? Please tell me that you're really here and I'm not just dreaming." I asked her between kisses. If she said no, I would die, break into little pieces and blow away.

"Of course Im really here Shane, how could you doubt that? Can't you see me?" she replied, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

"Good," I breathed against her neck. I could live a little longer. I was suddently tired and slumped into her lap.

"Come on Shane, let's get you back to sleep," she whispered softly. She laid me back against my pillow, and started to pull the covers back up.

I grabbed her wrist to stop her and asked "please, don't go. Don't leave me!" tears thick in my voice. She frowned, and her eyebrows pulled down with concern.

"Ok, Shane, I'll sleep in here with you," she said softly as she climbed in under the sheets. I immediately rolled over and put my arms around her, needing to feel her in my arms, to make sure that she was still here, still real. We fell asleep like that, hugging tightly to each other, and now that she was here with me, I slept without dreaming...


End file.
